Network Functions Virtualization (“NFV”) is a new technology initiative that aims to move traditional and evolving mobility networking functions, such as access network elements, core network elements, transport network elements, and others, from purpose-built hardware to commercial-off-the-shelf (“COTS”) server-based platforms. This is achieved through virtualization of mobility networking functions to create virtual networking functions (“VNFs”) that operate on COTS hardware.
In recent years, the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”) Industry Specification Group (“ISG”) has defined and formulated the NFV architecture. There are, however, many enhancements needed for mobility networking functions to inter-operate correctly in a VNF model and to deliver performance comparable to or better than that of the physical networking function (“PNF”) model deployed today.
Current mobility network infrastructure is PNF-based and involves a mix of multiple vendor-specific legacy platforms. The inherent complexity of the current mobility network infrastructure results in difficult design, field installation, addressing, and interoperability to ensure nodal as well as end-to-end system functionality. The PNF-based architecture tags along with a complex network service layer monitoring infrastructure that cannot be persistent as network transformation takes place. Dedicated and expensive monitoring equipment needs to be replaced via integrated monitoring so that the data infrastructure can leverage direct access to monitoring information from the virtualized infrastructure across multiple data centers.